Mandy
Mandy é a antagonista em Totally Spies! das espiãs quando não estão em missões de espionagem. Na versão em Inglês, ela é dublada por Jennifer Hale, que também dubla Sam. Ela é vista em 4 catsuits roxos ao longo da série. Biografia Mandy é mais um rival para Clover do que ela é a Samantha e Alex. A rivalidade entre Mandy and Clover é a mais pronunciada fora de todas as três meninas, já que muitas vezes competem para meninos, popularidade e divulgação dos direitos (e praticamente tudo o resto). Mandy vai sair de seu caminho para irritar as meninas e levá-los em apuros, e vai mesmo usar meios desonestos, a fim de fazê-lo. Em Season 1 - Season 4 , Mandy é muitas vezes acompanhada por seus dois BFFs / yes-mulheres Caitlin (rival de Alex) e Dominique (rival de Sam). No entanto, não foi até Season 4 que houve, na verdade, qualquer lealdade entre os três. Antes disso, eles tinham cada um foi mostrado para deixar os outros na queda de um centavo. No início da Season 5 , Mandy e sua tripulação aparentemente seguiram caminhos separados depois de se formar a partir de Beverly Hills High .Enquanto Mandy deveria comparecer a uma escola de esqui em Aspen, ela transferida para Malibu para participar University Malibu com seu primo Mindy .Mandy e Mindy, conhecido pelas jovens como os gêmeos Terror (embora eles só são chamados que em " O mal Sorority "), são vistos juntos durante a maior parte da quinta temporada, poupar para a final. No episódio " Mal Coffee Shop muito? ", ela se junta os três espiões sobre a sugestão de Jerry, mas é preguiçoso e incompetente durante seu mandato de três dias, levando a sua perda de suas memórias de toda a experiência. Em " Totally Busted ", Mandy foi infectado pelo SUDS, junto com Caitlin e Dominique, e eles foram transformados em spy-ssassins. Eles tentaram matar os espiões, mas foram facilmente derrotados. Mais tarde, Mandy, Caitlin, e Dominique seqüestrado mães dos espiões e os levou para esqui da Mandy moradia no Sugarflake Ski Resort. Os espiões seguiu-os lá. Após um incidente avalanche, Mandy e seus comparsas seqüestrado os espiões para o Groove, principal centro comercial de Beverly Hills "(onde Mandy diz ela faz o seu pensamento mais profundo). Depois que aprendeu sobre os SUDS, eles infectaram os espiões com ele e resgatou o Inventor de Prisão . Mais tarde, Mandy, seus comparsas, eo Inventor planejada para transformar o mundo inteiro em um exército de espiões-ssassins, mas todos foram derrotados pelos espiões, que voltaram ao normal, graças a um antídoto Jerry derramado na fonte, bem como a sua mães, que se tornaram espiões temporários. No final, Mandy, Caitlin, e Dominique também voltou ao normal. Em " Totalmente Dunzo ", Mandy tornou-se mais agradável para Sam, Clover e Alex depois de sofrer de uma" experiência de quase morte "(quebra de uma unha). Mandy voltou Sam, Clover de, e espaço de estacionamento de Alex que ela tinha acabado de proibiu, pago para os sapatos Sam, Clover e Alex estavam prestes a comprar, e limpou toda a sua sala de cobertura quando eles não estavam olhando. Quando ela descobriu que as meninas eram espiões, ela voltou para o seu auto esnobe habitual porque acreditou "amigos não deve manter segredos um do outro" e exigiu que voltar para a Universidade de Malibu. Em Season 6 , ela era frequentemente salvas pelos espiões dos vilões que têm uma vingança contra ela. Em " Baddies em um Blimp "Mandy foi mencionado por Blaine depois ele diz a Clover que ele teve o suficiente de namorar LA meninas e ela foi a última menina LA para ser datado por ele. Isso leva seu rival Clover para fazer uma pausa de namorar seus ex-namorados na última parte do episódio. Beverly Hills High Implica-se que ela vai mal na escola, como visto em " Dental? More Like Mental "e deixou claro em" Alex obtem educado "quando verifica-se que houve uma confusão na Beverly Hills High , e que o cartão de relatório contendo todos os Fs pertencia a ela e não Alex, que obteve As e Bs. Ela também foi punido no "Silicon Valley Girls "(ela foi expulso de Beverly Hills High pelo tribunal do aluno por não cumprir o código de vestimenta da escola quando foi nomeada juiza do tribunal estudantil após Clover ser muito branda e mostrar favoritismo para com Sam e Alex.) Em " Morphing é tão 1987 ", é revelado por Alex que Mandy tinha chaves que foram retirados na 7ª série. Em " Graduation Mal "se formar a partir de Beverly Hills High e vai para a Universidade de Malibu (ela originalmente deveria ir para uma escola de esqui em Aspen). Personalidade Sendo um modelo do estereótipo "adolescente popular" (em sua própria opinião), ela é mostrada para ser elegante, popular, e muito (pelo menos em sua própria opinião), mas também é malcriado, materialista, esnobe, egocêntrico, arrogante, cruel e francamente maléfica. Ela aparentemente pode ter herdado esses traços negativos de sua mãe, Phoebe. Seu pai nunca é visto, mas ele é mencionado na série (e também está implícito que seus pais estão de fato casado). Ela tem uma voz alta, com uma risada estridente nasal. No entanto, Mandy tem realmente um lado mais agradável para sua personalidade, mesmo exagerando as vezes, mas sempre que ela se torna legal com as pessoas, ele nunca dura muito tempo e ela volta a ser mau e egoísta se ela é provocada, de uma forma ou de outra. Mandy mostra sua crença de que ela é a melhor em "tudo" mostrado nas " viúvas negras "antes do Spelling Bee e em" Sis-KaBOOM-Bah! ". A razão para isso é mais provável que ela precisa de atenção e querendo sentir importante. Mandy obtém prazer de enfurecer as pessoas. Quando ela não consegue enfurecer um inimigo, ela torna-se frustrado essa pessoa não está mostrando inveja ou medo. Aparência física Ela tem cabelos pretos, olhos violetas, e pele bastante bronzeada. Seu equipamento principal é um vestido vermelho sob um branco de manga longa botão de camisa e botas brancas. Sua roupa primário é ligeiramente alterada como equipamento principal da Clover. Em "As meninas do Vale do Silício" e "Mandy Boneca Mania!" Ela foi vista usando um vestido rosa sob uma luz rosa de manga curta botão de camisa e uma correspondência calcanhares-de-rosa. Seu vestido formal; como visto em " Matchmaker "," Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy "," Danger TV "e" Então Totally Versailles! "; é um vestido roxo longo sem mangas. Mandy veste um monte de roxo no show, que é provavelmente a sua cor favorita. Em "Professor Evil" Ela veste um casaco magenta denim escuro sob um top rosa claro tanque, saia vermelha e botas pretas. Este equipamento, entretanto, tem pequenas alterações na Season 6; em " Clowning Around! " suas mudanças saia vermelha para rosa, enquanto que em "Astro-Not", a jaqueta é substituído por um casaco roxo jersey sombreado diferente e sua blusa é branca. Na Estação de 6 dois finale parte de " Assim Totally Versailles! "Mandy veste uma luz roxa / violeta e branco vestido de manga comprida como seu cabelo é transformado em um clássico estilo olhar e seu cabelo preto é estendido para Marie Antoinette estilo cachos. No episódio "O Ataque da Mandy Gigante" ela foi atingida por equipamento de Diminutive Smalls que deveria atingir Clover e a faze-la ficar de tamanho gigante, porém acabou por atingir Mandy fanzendo-a crescer, inicialmente, um pouco e posteriormente muito. Amigos Caitlin Uma das BFFs/yes-mulheres de Mandy. Ela tem uma atitude esnobe e é quase sempre lá para Mandy, mas até Season 4, havia muito pouco, na verdade, a lealdade entre as três meninas. Ela parece ser uma das mais próximas/únicos amigos de Mandy, porque sempre que Mandy não é com Caitlin ou Dominique, ela parece não sair com ninguém. No entanto, Mandy nunca menciona-la enquanto ela está na Universidade Malibu como Caitlin e Dominique não vão para a mesma universidade. Isto implica que eles eram simplesmente "amigos da escola" e não verdadeiros amigos. No final da " brincadeira de criança ", Mandy mostrou estar saindo com seu irmão mais velho, Rick , que foi mencionado para ser um sénior na Beverly Hills High nesse episódio. Dominique Uma das BFFs/yes-mulheres de Mandy. Ela tem uma atitude esnobe e é quase sempre lá para Mandy, mas até Season 4 , havia muito pouco, na verdade, a lealdade entre as três meninas. Ela parece ser uma das mais próximas / únicos amigos de Mandy, porque sempre que Mandy não é com Caitlin ou Dominique, ela parece não sair com ninguém. No entanto, Mandy nunca menciona-la enquanto ela está em Malibu Universidade como Caitlin e Dominique não vão para a mesma universidade. Isto implica que eles eram simplesmente "amigos da escola" e não verdadeiros amigos. Mindy O primo de Mandy que substitui Dominique e Caitlin em " Professor Mal "e em diante. Mindy é essencialmente apenas um clone loiro de Mandy, embora ela tem um tom de pele curtidor, um comportamento mais calmo. Mindy também fala usando o dialeto sulista, mostrando que ela é a partir do sul dos Estados Unidos . Inimigos Clover Clover é o inimigo principal de Mandy. As duas meninas, aparentemente, se odiavam desde que se conheceram, de acordo com um comentário feito em Sam "O Ataque da Mandy Gigante ". Em "Totally Spies! The Movie" Mandy foi imediatamente para a ofensiva e atacou Clover, Sam e Alex. No entanto, na série Clover é o alvo das piores ações de Mandy. Em "Malled "Mandy tentou enquadrar Clover por furto mesmo que Sam fosse a pessoa que fez o contra-ataque verbal. Samantha Mandy não é como um grande de um rival para Sam como ela é com Clover, mas ela já competiu com Sam sobre algumas coisas em alguns episódios. Alguns exemplos incluem o Beverly High concurso de soletração anual , e quando Mandy desanimado Sam de competir no concurso Espírito Juventude . Mandy uma vez tentou ser amigo de Sam, após a última salva o cabelo do ex de um incidente de cerâmica . Alexandra Mandy e Alex também são rivais, embora não em grande medida. Comentários de Mandy tendem a ser centrado em torno de posição social de Alex. Em comparação, o trevo é sempre atacada como um indivíduo. Britney Em " Estranho Virtual ", é mostrado que Mandy não parece estar muito consciente de Britney, mesmo depois de Britney sopra ela e seu primo Mindy afastado ao ser possuído pelo Tornado Walking . Telly Hardwire Em "A Rede Anti-social", é mostrado que Mandy não aceitou o pedido de amizade on-line de Telly Hardwire no ensino médio. Como vingança, ele cria 'Mandybook', uma rede social com a capacidade de controlar a mente. Ele acumula popularidade de Mandy na Universidade Malibu drasticamente antes de virar seus seguidores contra ela. Timmy Em "Agarrando a Bully pelos chifres", é revelado que Mandy foi um dos valentões da infância de Timmy. O holograma exibido pelo traje-robô de Timmy mostra que ela colocou algodão doce em sua cabeça depois que ele já tinha sido hostilizado por outros dois agressores. Mandy e os outros dois se colocam através de seu "desafio valentão" como um ato de vingança por assédio moral contra dele. Trent Na Temporada 6, Mandy recebe um estagiário chamado Trent. Trent tem uma personalidade leve e mansa e é frequentemente maltratado por sua chefe. No episódio Trent fica selvagem, é revelado que, como Arnold Jackson, Trent tem um desejo subconsciente de vingança contra ela. Este desejo é expresso quando ele é transformado em uma criatura meio humana, meio-escorpião devido a um mix-up de DNA no Laboratório da WOOHP. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Agentes da WOOHP Categoria:Estudantes da Universidade Malibu Categoria:Estadunidenses